Ouran High School Host Club: Kyoya part 3
by Queens.Jordan
Summary: This is part 3 of the on going drama between Kyoya falling in love with a princess and her joining the host club.


I watched her closely as she took her seat, she seemed to be keeping her head down on; only glancing up for a brief second and moving her hair to cover her ears and sides of her face.

'What is she hiding from me?' I thought to myself as I sat next to her, making sure I was as close as possible, not because I wanted to be, but because I was curious of what she was trying to cover up.

"Can you scoot over a little? I can feel your breath on my neck" she said quietly without looking up at me.

I moved in closer to her, "No I can't my princess, these seats are really close" I said whispering in her ear, slightly moving her hair. It was then I saw the red frames tucked behind her ear.

'She has glasses! That's her secret?! She's blind! That's an awful secret! Geez everyone wears glasses!' I thought to myself.

"I like your glasses" I whispered trying to get a response from her.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically trying to look annoyed.

The class continued on and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her, sometimes she would catch me and makes faces or poke me, but I would just chuckle or smile at her. I got so bold as to pat her on the head and she attempted to do the same.

'She's so adorable, her cute red glasses, her shortness, her in general' I thought to myself with a sigh.

'Wait! Am I obsessing over a girl who isn't paying me?! This needs to stop now' I thought as I was mentally slapping myself repeatedly.

The class was dismissed and I was going to leave; 'go straight to the club' I told myself, but I noticed she was putting her glasses away. I don't know why I did this, I shouldn't have, but I said, "You should really keep them on, they really bring out the color of your eyes and I know for a fact it'll be easier to see."

Her face lit up a lovely bright red as she giggled covering her beautiful lips; sliding them back on. I held my arm out for her and she held onto it as we walked out of the class.

"Since we're already in position, I assume I may walk you to your next class?"

She giggled, covering her lips again and said, "Actually I have to go to room 101 to see a blond boy named Suoh, Tamaki, if you would be so kind to escort me that."

Her words cut me so deep I couldn't breathe; I stopped dead in my tracks, pushing my glasses up and staring at the ground. I looked up slightly after a few deep breathes and said, "I'm heading there myself, how lucky for you princess."

The walk there was silent as I pulled my arm from her grasp and we walked beside each other. I looked at the ground, unable to look at her, for my thoughts were on red alert…again only this time it was red with anger; not all just at her, but at myself as well.

I was mad at myself for helping her up, seeing her in her glasses, hearing her laugh, listening to her voice, and so on.

'It's not fair! Tamaki is just going to seduce her and make her one of his fan-girls; he won't care for her like…' I lifted my head up and stopped the thought. 'That's why I'm mad…I might actually care and it pisses me off.'

"Umm, Kyoya-kun we're here."

I barely even heard her, she was whispering? Why? Did she say Kyoya-kun?

"Thank you Miss Okuma, please after you," I said holding the door for her.

She did a real curtsy this time, not playful like before and said with a stern, serious voice, "Thank you Kyoya" as she walked in.

It seemed as though Tamaki was waiting there to greet her.

"Thank you for coming Miss Okuma, it's rare that we see a real princess in our midst here at Ouran" he said as he put his arm around her, like a tall thin spider drawing in a small innocent fly, taking her to his web (a private section of the club).

My fists were balled so tight my knuckles were white, and I was stiff as a board watching him sweet talk her, kiss her hand and hold her. My thoughts were on green alert this time, green for jealousy. I knew it was jealousy even as I told myself it wasn't. My attempt to focus on business all failed and I let my mind have it.

'I think Tamaki will understand if I just tell him I like her…Or he'll captivate her heart and she won't even want me back! What did he mean real princess?' I went to the back and began to do some digging on Kimiko.

What I found made me gasp as I read her secrets. Being an Ootori meant I could find dirt on the wealthiest, finest people, even a princess. It turns out this princess has expelled from just about every private school in Japan; her father had to pay triple the amount just for her to be looked over by the Ouran counsel, and she's next in line to be ruler of Japan?! I couldn't believe my eyes, this girl is royalty and she's on the arm of Tamaki!

**To Be Continued**


End file.
